Fullmetal Geass: Edward of the Resurgence
by Heroic-Alliance
Summary: Alternate universe combining Fullmetal Mania and Return of Lelouch in one world
1. Edward Goes to Oakwood

Los Santos, Britannia

Ed was driving in his car he created from alchemy, and was driving in Los Santos, seeing the sights, the luxury, and Oakwood's finest. Ed was from Euro Britannia, and since his brother was in the United Federation of Nations, Ed was looking for residence in Los Santos. Ed went up the Oakwood Hills and found a home a short distance from the Oakwood sign. He knocked on the door, and it was Lelouch Lamperouge.

"A European, interesting." Lelouch said.

"I'm Edward Elric, former state alchemist of the EU military." Ed answered.

"Listen, since Cherry took over Euro Britannia naming it East Britannia, much of the EU military has left the nation." Lelouch said.

"Is Mustang still president?" Ed asked.

"No, Mustang was replaced by a man known as Thomas Van Ludendorff, who is the man the Black Knights placed in Mustang's place after Cherry fell. Olivier Armstrong is now the CEO of Armstrong Enterprises, a proud supplier of the Black Knights."

"Who is Britannia up against now?" Ed asked.

"Our Prime Minister, Emily Martin and Empress Nunnally are dealing with the threat of the Soviet Alliance." Lelouch explained. "Emily had to take the position as Prime Minister because Cromwell was revealed to be a Soviet spy."

"Arthur Cromwell." Edward added. "He was the code bearer who gave Cherry his Geass, giving it up for immortality."

"Exactly." Lelouch replied. "Meet me at the Britannian outpost in Bane County."

"That's Utah, right?" Ed commented.

"Yes." Lelouch answered. "Let's go!"

To be continued...


	2. No Bane, No Gain

Britannian Knight Base, Bane County

Edward and Lelouch were at the Britannian base in the red rocks of the Bane County Desert, with a little town outside the base, and a BC on the top rock overlooking the town. They were with Roy Mustang, now an ambassador from the EU, Cornelia, Anton, Gottwald, Schneizel, Maria, Villeta, and Suzaku. They were joined by two State Alchemists of the Britannian Military, Lillian Corsair, who had brown hair, a purple trench coat and a white shirt, and Pamela Jaguar, who wore a red leather jacket, a black shirt, black pants and black high heels.

"The name's Pamela, Pamela Jaguar." Pamela said to Roy, seducing him. "I'm a State Alchemist of the Britannian Military." She rubbed her finger on Roy's neck, being creepy and sexy at the same time. Roy blushed and was too in love to care.

"Hi, I'm Roy Mustang, nice meeting you." Roy reacted. "Me and Riza were never married thanks to the damn military restrictions of the EU, so I guess I am available."

"Hello there; little runt!" Lillian said in a serious and edgy voice. Ed got angry and was about to explode.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs. Ed grabbed Lillian's arm and attempted to use his alchemy like Scar. Lillian picked up Edward and threw him over her head, and slammed him on the ground.

"You don't grab women, sweetie!" Lillian said to the blonde State Alchemist.

"I am already married to a girl named Winry Rockbell, so I am not interested in a romantic relationship!" Ed remarked.

"Forget about her, kiddo, you deserve a real woman, like me." Lillian commented. Lelouch stepped in to give announcements to the group.

"May I have everyone's attention!" Lelouch announced. Everyone, even Schneizel and Suzaku, the same people who were against Lelouch during Zero Requiem, were listening in, because after his death he was declared a messiah.

"The Soviet Alliance is a ruthless nation governed by a force known as communism, which means that the state controls everything and wealth is distributed equally. Those miserable dullards will never know the might of our beloved Britannia. All men and all women are not created equal!" Lelouch's speech was starting to sound similar to Charles's speech at Clovis's funeral.

"Some women are born rich, privileged, and beautiful, while others are born lowlifes and wannabe feminists. Some men are born wealthy and powerful, while others are born as betas, beggars, and born into poverty. We have class structure because it is what makes us progress in development and science. The weak are the ones who become the foundation, and the strong survive!"

Everyone cheered.

"The Northern Wall of Briggs in the EU, Olivier Mira Armstrong believes this, and this is the law in the EU fortress in Poland, Fort Briggs, on the eastern border between the EU and the Soviet Alliance. We will destroy the Soviets and find and kill all Soviet spies wherever they nest!" Lelouch was about to finish. "ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" "ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" Everyone chanted in unison. Suddenly there were red and black Soviet airships with the yellow hammer and sickle on them. The red and black Sutherlands descended out of them, as well as Type-01 Molotovs, a Soviet Knightmare model that looks like the OZ-06MS Leo from Moblie Suit Gundam Wing, except with a red and black color scheme. The Britannian forces got in their Knightmares, and engaged the Soviets. Pamela used her lava alchemy to heat up her red Type 02-Diamond's hands, slashing through Soviet forces. Lelouch was using the MK II Gawain's Slash Harkens to rip apart Soviet forces left and right. Anton used his Geass to turn their metal structures into cardboard.

"Equivalent Exchange, do you use it!" Edward lectured Anton. "Alchemy's first law states that something of equal value must be lost in order to to obtain something. Also cardboard is made from wood, once organic matter, and metal is made from inorganic matter, so you cannot turn inorganic matter into organic matter without the use of a Philosopher's Stone!"

"Silence, fool." Anton remarked. "You know nothing about me, so enough with the alchemy lessons and start killing some Soviets!" Ed used his alchemy on his red Type-103 Fullmetal's grey arm, and fired metal darts slashing through the cardboard of the Soviet Nightmares, blowing them up.

"Now we gotta deal with those airships!" Lelouch announced. Lelouch led the Knightmares atop the airships, while the airships were lined up in wedge formation.

"Time for a good old airship slice!" Lillian said.

"Good thinking, Lillian." Lelouch added.

"Fuck that!" Mustang reacted. "I have got a better idea." Mustang used his Flame Alchemy in combination with his Knightmare, and blew up the airships with his fiery flame explosions.

"That was too easy." Lelouch said.

"I don't understand how the Soviet Alliance is still around with the Briggs forces, the Black Knights, and us!" Gottwald added.

"Don't get excited people, those were the easy ones." Lelouch instructed.

Soviet Alliance HQ

Ivan Brockovich, Anton's brother, who was bald, had an eyepatch, and had a long mustache and a grey uniform with red accents, was leader of the Soviet Alliance. He held his hands together, forming a master plan.

"Our invasion of Britannia from the eastern front was a failure." Ivan said. "Therefore, I will ban it from the history books and it will never see the light of day again!" Ivan screamed, panicking.

"Calm down, Ivan, it's just one invasion." Ivan's second in command, Kristina Trotsky, who had blonde hair and was wearing a brown leather coat with fur and dark brown high heeled boots, said to her commanding officer.

"Enough, Kristina." Ivan snapped. "I will have none of this!"

"Sorry I am late." Kristina's sister, Caroline Trotsky who had blonde hair, a black floppy hat and leather maroon trench coat, said to her commanding officer.

"Ladies, I cannot believe I adopted you." Ivan snarled. "Caroline, you will go out to the EU and lead an assault on Fort Briggs and engage the Black Knights along with the Briggs men!"

"Yes, stepfather." Caroline responded.

"Soon, the EU will be ours!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Attack on Briggs

Fort Briggs, Poland, Europia United

Caroline was in her Soviet Knightmare Frame, codenamed the Stalin, a crimson and black Knightmare with a golden star on its chest. The robot was joined by a platoon of Molotovs, T-38 tanks, T-26 tanks, Iosif Stalin 3s, and several Soviet foot soldiers, who wore olive green shirts/pants with brown armor. The sirens sounded, meaning that the Soviets were at the gates.

"The Soviet Union is at the Gates!" EU Colonel Miles announced. "Fire the cannons!" The cannons fired, destroying most of the ground forces, and turned the Molotovs into scrap metal. Caroline did not give up. She used her Slash Harkens to grab the cannons and break them.

"Our cannons are down!" Izumi said.

"Send in the Panzer Knightmares!" Miles ordered the housewife. The Panzer Knightmares were launched at the Soviet forces, but were quickly destroyed by Caroline's Stalin Knightmare. Caroline's Stalin clenched its hand over the fortress in Attack on Titan fashion, cracking the wall, and destroying the fortress of Briggs. Miles and his Briggs soldiers evacuated the fort, with Izumi's Type 03-Bear escaping from Caroline's Stalin.

"Fort Briggs has fallen." Izumi said.

"Don't give up just yet." Miles suggested. "We still have support from the Black Knights."

The Stalin was unleashed into Warsaw, Poland, firing its laser at the crowds and buildings in Poland. Caroline set fire to buildings in the Old Town, being met with resistance from European Union Knightmares, ground forces, and the Black Knights, now with Alphonse, Mei, and the Briggs Chimera in Knightmare Frames. Zero, or Suzaku, was the leader of the Black Knights, in the Lancelot MK III, a navy blue and gold variant of the Lancelot.

"Black Knights, prepare to engage at the Stalin!" Zero said. The Black Knights charged at the Stalin, but many of them were met with death due to its laser. Caroline used her alchemy to create a whip from her Knightmare Frame, slashing up the Hala Koszyki. The Black Knights Air Force opened fire on the Stalin, making it dizzy. Alphonse used his alchemy to deconstruct its legs, and it fell over, ready to blow up. Caroline used the escape pod to launch herself out.

Zero was in a meeting with the United Federation Leaders, and the EU military leaders, as well as the Black Knights. The meeting was about merging the EU into the United Federation, and making the EU Military part of the Black Knights.

"It seems that the European Union has suffered a loss thanks to the fall of Briggs." Suzaku began. "With my support, I will merge the EU into the United Federation, so the EU Military will become part of the Black Knights."

"What about my company?" Olivier Armstrong asked.

"Your company will supply the Black Knights, and you can be a member if you want." Suzaku answered.

"I guess I will put Catherine in charge of the company, sending her a loan of a million euros, and she will lead the company while I am in the Black Knights." Oliver responded.

"United we stand, and divided we fall, all in favor of the EU-United Federation merger treaty, raise your hands!" Suzaku said. Everyone raised their hands, and the EU had officially become part of the United Federation.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Are You Going To San Fernando?

Soviet Alliance Throne Room

Ivan sat with Caroline and Kristen, in his office with sand green walls and white columns, a white tiled floor with a red carpet, and the Soviet Alliance flag, which was a red flag with a black wreath with a black hammer and sickle in the center.

"Caroline, you did well." Ivan said. "Kristen, I am sending you on a mission to drive a truck carrying the Sakuradite ore to San Fernando, Britannia. The truck will be deployed by an airship, and the ore will be transported to the Black Knight forts of Benny, Banner and Croquet." A large concentration of Black Knights are there, and they were there by request of Nunnally, so take them out!"

"Sir!" Kristen said.

Skies over San Fernando

Lelouch was in command of a Black Knights unit, including Lillian, Edward, Pamela, Roy, Diethard, Kaname, Kallen, Kent, Shinchiro, Kyoshiro and Zhou. They were on a Black Knights freighter plane, ready to jump.

"Listen, everyone!" Lelouch announced. "The Soviet Alliance has launched a truck heading into San Fernando bound for a Black Knights outpost. We cannot let the Soviets get their truck to there, because the truck is carrying Sakuradite. On my signal, we will jump from the plane." Lelouch gave the signal, and everyone jumped from the plane, in their parachutes.

"Kaname, don't get too close to the telephone wires!" Lelouch told Kaname through radio. It was too late, and Kaname was electrocuted to death. "Shinchiro, watch the helicopter blades!" It was too late, and Shinchiro was chopped to pieces. "Kent watch the... It was too late and apparently he hit the water and a shark ate him. "Kyoshiro, watch the cable car!" The former leader of the Japan Liberation Front was hit by a cable car roaming down the hills. "Zhou, watch the wood chipper!" It was too late, and Zhou was chipped up in the wood chipper. Blood came out of the wood chipper, with no organs revealed. "I only got four guys left." Ed and Roy got near the truck, and intercepted the Sakuradite. Pamela and Lillian followed.

"I will take care of Kristen, you drive!" Lillian told Roy.

"I will block the road with Pamela!" Ed added. Ed jumped out the truck and used his alchemy to block the road in front of the truck. Pamela used her lava alchemy to turn the ground to lava, stopping the truck and further traffic. Kristen was fighting Lillian. Kristen used her alchemy to summon a scythe from the truck metal, and Lillian summoned her trident, which is like Ed's spear. Roy turned the vehicle around, to submerge the Sakuradite. Lillian's trident clashed with Kristen's scythe and the two were pulling punches.

"Think I'm just a pretty face?" Lillian asked, taunting Kristen.

"Women are much liberated in the Soviet Alliance, so I think you are a capitalist dog!" Kristen answered, insulting Lillian.

"You think you can win me over just because you have gender equality?" Lillian asked, lecturing Kristen. "There is much more at stake these days than just gender equality. People are dying, the world is divided, and there is war happening right now!" Lillian was tense. "Get your mind off feminism and deal with the world around you!"

"Narrow minded fools like you only see that way." Kristen remarked. She punched Lillian. Lillian pulled out two SMG pistols, and fired at Kristen. However, she missed. Roy was headed right for the pier, driving through Pier 09, and driving off the pier into the ocean. "Sorrowful Stone" played in the background, as Roy used his Flame Alchemy on the Sakuradite, blowing it up and killing Kristen and himself in the process.

Lillian escaped from the truck, while Roy went to the Sakuradite, and was about to use his Flame Alchemy to blow it up.

"It's been a long time." Roy said to himself. Roy used Flame Alchemy to blow it up, and killed himself in the process. Lillian was not too far away from the blast, and she was killed herself, falling to the ocean floor. There was smoke coming from the blast, and Ed and Pamela looked in shock, crying. Tears rolled down from their eyes.

Funerals were held for Roy, with him being buried next to Serpent Street. "Trisha's Lullaby" played in the background. Everyone was dressed in black, and even Olivier was crying. She planted hyacinths on Roy's grave, as tears were rolling from her eyes.

"Do you know what the hyacinth represents?" Olivier asked.

"Feminine beauty and ladylike charm?" Ed answered.

"Exactly." Olivier replied, crying." Riza was there at his funeral, crying, as tears rolled from her eyes.

"Riza, when I become president of the EU, all female officers should be required to wear tiny miniskirts." Ed said, feeling sad.

"Oh how Roy would be proud of you." Riza said.

"What are your orders, my master?" Ivan said to the shadowy silhouette woman behind the red curtain.

"Send an invasion force to China, I am sure the United Federation will fall at the hands of the Soviet Alliance." the shadowy woman said.

"Affirmative." Ivan replied. "If my brother is there he better not screw this up."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Siege of Vermilion

Soviet Alliance Headquarters

Ivan was sitting with Caroline in the war room, addressing the nation via television.

"MY FELLOW PEOPLE OF THE SOVIET ALLIANCE!" Ivan bellowed. "All men and all women are created equal. We may look different, but we are all the same. The tyrants of Britannia have stood in the way of equality, and the United Federation and their capitalist ways have made the corporate giants have all the power and leave little for everyone else!" "But not in our beloved USSA, the wealth is distributed evenly for everyone." "Everyone is a winner, and no one goes left behind."

Everyone cheered.

"Together, we will conquer the United Federation, and emerge victorious!" "Once we have conquered the United Federation, the world will be OURS!"

"LONG LIVE THE MOTHERLAND!" "LONG LIVE THE MOTHERLAND!" "LONG LIVE THE MOTHERLAND!" "LONG LIVE THE MOTHERLAND!" the people chanted.

Black Knights Flagship, Ikaruga, grounded at Vermilion Forbidden City, United Federation

Suzaku was about to make a speech to the Black Knights, addressing the invasion.

"Dear Black Knights, The Soviet Alliance is at our doorstep, so we need to be ready prepared for the invasion. However, I will not be leading this invasion. I will give up my title as Zero and hand it over to Edward Elric."

Everyone gasped.

"With Edward as Zero, the Black Knights will have a leader that can use alchemy, being effective in combat." Ed took the stage to say a few words.

"It is revealed that Arthur Cromwell, or known as Alister Andreyev, or A.A, is a Soviet Spy, and the code bearer who gave Cherry her Geass." Everyone gasped. "Cherry is dead, but Cornelia has a Geass that can revive her."

"The only downside for my Geass that is someone else has to die." Cornelia commented.

"It should be me." Suzaku said. "My time as Black Knights leader is done, so I should go down in flames."

"Very well then." Cornelia replied. "Die." Suzaku's body disintegrated like Obi Wan, and his Zero suit remained. Ed put on the suit, looking rather sharp as predicted. Since he no longer fed Al's soul, it fit him perfectly. Cherry emerged from her coffin like an Edotensei in Naruto, looking fine as ever.

"What happened to me?" Cherry asked.

"Arthur Cromwell is a Soviet spy!" Anton told Cherry.

"Not only is he a Soviet spy, he is also their top general." Cherry answered. "I have mastered his Geass, so only I can kill him."

Soviet Mobile Command Truck

Ivan sat with A.A, negotiating battle plans.

"I picked you as the head general of this invasion." Ivan said. "Caroline, you will be assigned with the assassination of Ling Yao, Chairman of the United Federation."

"I will carry out my orders, stepfather." Caroline responded. "I will make you proud."

"Do not fail me, or I will un adopt you." Ivan threatened to Caroline. Small tears rolled down Caroline's eyes, and she was barely crying.

_I won't give up, no matter how tough the situation is, there is now way Ivan is un adopting me." _Caroline thought to herself.

The Soviet forces rolled in formation, advancing across the Trans Siberian Railway route, crossing the Gobi Desert, and headed straight for the Great Wall. Caroline's Stalin MK II, a pure red version of the Stalin, tore through the wall like the Kool Aid Man, headed straight for the Vermillion Forbidden City.

"_Enemy at the gates!" _Edward ordered. Caroline's mech tore through the gate, heading for the palace. The Black Knights Knightmares charged at Caroline's Stalin MK II, but they were destroyed. Caroline was advancing, smashing Knightmares and Black Knights vehicles in her path, when she suddenly came across the Lancelot MK III, piloted by Edward Elric. The Lancelot and the Stalin clashed in the air. Ed's Lancelot had at the Stalin, slashing its sword at the Stalin's sword. The Stalin MK II used its laser and destroyed the Lancelot MK III. Edward escaped, hitting the escape pod.

Cherry confronted A.A in the streets of the Forbidden City, speaking to him.

"Look, A2, I know I did some terrible things, but I had reasons. All I wanted was to make you proud." Cherry said.

"You ordered the massacre of the Elevens, and you ordered the conquest of a third of the world, attacking other nations, stealing and killing." A2 commented, lecturing Cherry. "For that I am ashamed I gave you my Geass."

"If you gave me my Geass, then who gave me those cosmic abilities?" Cherry asked.

"It was an alien overlord named Orion." A.A explained. "He is the leader of a massive alien empire called the Centurion Empire, a multi galactic empire that has colonized planets for millennia."

"In that case...BEGONE!" Cherry used her Geass to kill A.A, making him disintegrate into tiny pink sparkles. Cornelia oversaw the scene, clapping her hands.

"Cherry, you have served your purpose, now DIE!" Cherry was sacrificed to bring back Roy Mustang, awaking stronger than ever.

"Where am I?" Roy asked.

"You are in the Vermilion Forbidden City." Cornelia answered. "There isn't much time, Ed, the leader of the Black Knights, is about to surrender!"

"But...Roy asked, but he was cut off."

"No time, we should get going!" Cornelia said, interrupting him.

Ivan met with Ling Yao to discuss terms of the surrender, as Kallen, Lelouch, and other Black Knights were there, but Anton challenged Ivan.

"Brother, I cannot allow the surrender." Anton told his brother.

"I believe you can." Ivan lifted off his eyepatch, and used his Geass to turn Anton to his side.

"This surrender is on!" Anton said. Anton used his Geass to turn Ling into dust, and Ed had officially surrendered. A wrench came flying Ed's way, and hit Edward in the head.

"What the hell, Winry!" Ed screamed.

"You have been avoiding me for years and never called!" Winry ranted. "After all I have done for you, you should have left me a message!"

"No need to womansplain, Winry but..." Ed told Winry, but she was cut off. Cornelia and Mustang entered the room.

"I had it with men like you!" Winry continued with an aggressive tone. "If only there was a man who would treat me well, but there isn't at this point." Winry was about to throw her wrench at Mustang, but Cornelia stopped her by using her Geass to kill her and revive Lillian.

"Ed, I finally get to see you again!" Lillian said, hugging the blonde alchemist.

"Mrs. Rockbell is nothing compared to you, sweetie." Ed commented, blushing.

"Mrs. Rockbell?" Kallen asked. "Your ex wife was the daughter of Sarah Rockbell, who was the daughter of Natasha Rockbell, a high ranking Soviet official who was at war with the EU, killing many of their numbers, and even killing some of the Black Knights stationed in the EU."

"Yes, and your name is Edward Elric, the son of Trisha Elric, who was the daughter of my superior, Angelina Elric." Ivan said.

"Get out of here, traitor!" Alphonse said.

"I can't believe I trusted you in Briggs!" Olivier added. "You were a Soviet spy the whole damn time!"

"Screw you guys!" Ed taunted, raising two middle fingers. "I am dealing with my grandmother myself!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY (LATE)

But better late than never!


	6. Castle in the Sky

The Worker's Fist, Thought Elevator over Moscow

Edward and Lillian took a VTOL ship to the Worker's Fist, which was a floating red castle that looked like the red fist of socialism. The two heroes got inside, and walked down the iron corridors with red carpets, and there stood Angelina Elric, an old but beautiful woman who had elegant brown hair and wore a flowing scarlet gown with gold accents, as well as golden high heeled shoes. She had her daughter's green eyes, and her own red lipstick. She kind of resembled Galaxia from Sailor Moon.

"Grandson, it is nice to see you." Angelina said, greeting her grandson.

"You are a Philosopher's Stone, like Hohenheim!" Edward assumed. "That's how you look so young at an old age!"

"Exactly." Angelina answered. "I can grant wishes, but they come at a cost."

"How many wishes do I get?" Ed asked.

"As many as you like." Angelina commented. "I got a lot of time on my hands, and I am bored, so wish away."

"I wish for Cherry back from the dead!" Edward announced, waving his hand.

"I cannot do that." Angelina remarked. "Cherry is immortal, and has already been resurrected."

"What?" Ed asked.

"Cherry got her Geass from A.A, but since she killed A.A, she got the Code of Immortality, so she is immortal, and she is not called Cherry anymore, now she is called E.E, because her original family name was Evangeline, and she changed it to be Lancaster to cover up a breakup with a crazy ex boyfriend."

"Is the boyfriend long gone?" Ed questioned. E2 entered the room.

"Yes." E.E said. "He died years ago. E2 was wearing a red kimono with a purple belt instead of her usual coat and hat, looking more geisha than Carmen San Diego.

"I will give you my Geass, so you will have the power of Geass and Alchemy at the same time, which has never been done before." Cherry explained, giving Ed her Geass.

"I want to know what is keeping you alive!" Ed told Angelina.

"It is the crystal core of the elevator, located here." Angelina answered. She pressed a button and revealed the core, resembling a crystal ball.

"I wish the core was gone!" Ed commanded Angelina.

"No, no, you can't!" Angelina screamed. "You will be cursed with immortality if you do that!" "DON'T!"

"BEGONE!" Ed screamed, pointing his finger at Angelina. She was slowly disintegrating like the Homunculi, grabbing Ed's neck like Charles with Lelouch, but she had already disintegrated into paper-like objects. The elevator came crumbling down, rumbling like the ocean.

"Get to the VTOL!" Lillian said. The two rushed to the VTOL and escaped.

Soviet Alliance Central Command

The people were gathered for Premier Angelina to make her TV broadcast, but it was not Angelina who showed, it was Edward Elric. Everyone gasped.

"People of the Soviet Alliance, it is I, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and your absolute ruler." Ed announced. "Ivan and Caroline are traitors and Angelina no longer lives, and I took her life."

"MURDERER!" One of the Red Guards heckled, coming at him with a shotgun. Lillian fired back, wielding two SMGs. Alphonse and Cherry joined the stage.

"You will acknowledge me as Premier!" Edward Elric said, using Lelouch's copied Geass.

"All hail the USSA, All hail Edward!" the people cheered.

"I nominate my brother, Alphonse Elric as the Paladin of Zero." Ed added. "From here I will destroy this damn planet and rebuild it in my image!"

"ALL HAIL THE MOTHERLAND, ALL HAIL FULLMETAL!" the crowd chanted.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Obey Me World

Ivan, Anton, and Caroline met with the Black Knights in Cairo, the capital of the African Union. Lelouch, Mustang, Pamela, and the other Black Knights had to flee to the African Union and Britannia, since the United Federation was overrun by Soviet forces.

"Lelouch, I need your help." Ivan said. "The Soviet Alliance has betrayed me, and I need the support of the Black Knights and Britannia to stop Edward Elric from taking over the world."

"Someone named Schneizel did the same with me, so I will accept your request, and you have the full protection of the Black Knights." Lelouch replied. "We will plan to rendezvous with Britannia in the skies over Morocco."

"Affirmative." Ivan said.

Battle Over Morocco

The Ikaruga was lined up with Britannian and African air fleets, and then came the massive Red Army Fleet, the big red and black Soviet airships, and the Soviet Knightmares, and there was Edward Elric, in his Steel Alchemist custom Knightmare Frame, which was red and black with the Flamel logo on the shoulders. Lillian was in her Lenin custom Knightmare, which was purple and gold, because she loved purple, and it had the Corsair alchemic cross on its shoulders, which looked like a female logo with horns. Cherry had her Iron Curtain MK III, which was a pure white variant of the Iron Curtain. Al, however was piloting the Red Gawain, a red and gold variant of the Gawain.

"All units, let's do this!" Ed said to his armada. He plugged in his iPhone into his mech, and "Just A Girl" by No Doubt was playing. Ed and his three allies were carving through African mechs like it was nothing. Al slashed through those green robots and tore them to pieces. Lillian used her Knightmare's SMG and turned the AU mechs into scrap metal. The African forces were defeated, but the Black Knights still remained. Ed used his reality warping Geass to turn the robots into bowls of flowers, and they fell out of the sky. He used it again to turn his robot's sword into a really hot laser sword, and went to the Ikaruga, and sliced it open. Anton and Ivan escaped to the Britannian flagship, the Logres, along with the major players in the resistance against Edward. Al and Lillian sliced through the flying Sutherlands, and Ed used his Geass to turn the Britannian VTOL gunships into white paper. The paper fell out of the sky and fell to the ground. Ed got a call on his phone that Ivan had surrendered. He accepted the surrender and made his speech.

"Citizens of the world, Ivan Brockovich has surrendered, and the Black Knights backed by Britannia and Africa are no more." Edward announced. "I am your new leader, and you will accept me as your leader as I destroy this world and reshape it in my image, where there is no war, conflict or struggle of any kind." The world was shocked. People were watching Ed on TV screens in South Africa, Ethiopia, Marthasville, Tokyo, San Fernando, Los Santos, Las Venus, London, Paris, New York, Miami, EU Central Command, Moscow, Vermillion Forbidden City, and more. "If anyone gets in my way or interferes with my goals, they will be imprisoned, crushed, and executed." Everyone, even the Britannians were scared.

"OBEY ME WORLD!" Edward announced, using Lelouch's copied Geass on the entire world.

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	8. Endgame

Moscow Red Square

Ed was being escorted in a black Soviet staff car, waving to the crowd in a white coat dazzled with medals and a sash. People trembled in fear seeing Ed wave, while much more supported and cheered for him. Alphonse was in the Zero suit, carrying an assault pistol, coming at Edward in a purple Cadillac. Alphonse quickly jumped to Ed and shot him. The crowd was in shock.

"Al, take my Geass, you will need it." Ed said to his brother.

"What about the Cherry scarabs?" Al asked.

"Cherry was the multi universal empress, so she killed Orion to be the multi universal empress and was the leader of the Centauri Empire." Ed answered. "The old empire is broken up now, and my journey is at an end." Ed closed his eyes, eventually dying.

"People of the Soviet Alliance, my brother is dead." Alphonse announced. The entire world will now become the United Federation of Nations, with the Black Knights as its military."

The crowd cheered.

"All is forgiven, and the world shall be on a path to peace." Alphonse concluded.

Roy was seen in Marthasville dancing with Pamela, with a gramophone playing old jazz music from the 40s. They were dancing slowly and they were a happy, wonderful couple. Meanwhile, a red Chevy Corvette was driving down some rural farmland in southeastern Britannia, with E.E in the backseat, drinking her favorite Starbucks latte in a white Starbucks cup, and relaxing, ready to kick back and take it easy.

THE END


End file.
